1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sand soccer boot and more particularly pertains to providing appropriate footwear for performing sports on the beach with a sand soccer boot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shoes is known in the prior art. More specifically, shoes heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of protecting feet are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 253,316 to Hall discloses the ornamental design for a fabric shoe.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 321,971 to Bajork discloses the ornamental design for foot covering for beach and pool.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,430,365 to Dee discloses a low cut sports shoe.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,217 to Tuan et al. discloses a swimming shoe having the shape of a sandal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,776 to Levin discloses a sports shoe which has a highly elastic heel which reduces the shock on the foot during running and jogging.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a sand soccer boot that provides appropriate footwear for performing sports on the beach.
In this respect, the sand soccer boot according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing appropriate footwear for performing sports on the beach.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved sand soccer boot which can be used for providing appropriate footwear for performing sports on the beach. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.